The Art of Potion Making
by The-Queen-of-Fluff
Summary: This will be a Harry/Severus fic. If you don't like slash, ie man with man stories, then don't read. You have been warned.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I just got thru looking at my birth certificate and was amazed to see that the name on it wasn't J.K Rowling! I am so dismayed I can't even begin to tell you. Therefore these characters aren't mine. Sorry.  
  
Harry sat down between Hermoine and Ron, trying to be quiet. They were in Snape's class and knew how he loved to take away points from Gryffindor. Although he shouldn't have been in Gryffindor. Even the Sorting Hat had determined that he shouldn't have been in Gryffindor! He was supposed to be in Slytherin. He wondered how people would've taken it if the Golden Boy of the Wizarding world was sorted into Slytherin. The same house as Voldemort. He mentally chuckled at the thought of seeing all the wizards of the world cringing and shuddering as their last hope went into the same house their worst fear had been in. Lately he'd begun to notice things, things that lent credability to the Sorting Hat's first words: You'd be great in Slytherin. He saw things through a dark window, his friends weren't really his friends. They didn't really know him. No one did. The person that'd be the most likely to know him hated his guts.  
  
Snape. Snape was the head of Slytherin and would recognise his feelings and everything, only Snape was blinded by his Gryffindoric persona. He couldn't see past it to Harry's jaded eyes and haunted expressions. He must be pulling off a wonderful act, if the Head of Slytherin, the house he should have been in, didn't notice. He nodded as Hermoine said something to him and he watched as Snape glided into the room, his black cloak swirling behind him. Harry's eyes narrowed as he followed the procession of his teacher into the classroom.  
  
"You will be doing a practical today. Open your text to page 106 and make the potion there. I expect you to be done by the end of class," Snape said in his silky voice, a sneer on his face. Harry looked down at the text and noticed that he was supposed to be making one of the hardest potions he'd ever done. "Oh and you must all work by yourselves. I want to see if you can follow instructions without help," he said, glancing at Hermoine when he said the last part. She had the grace to blush a furious red, just about the color of Ron's hair. She leaned down under the table to her bag to hide her obvious blush.  
  
Harry just nodded and went to work, cutting and slicing the ingredients needed to make the potion. He had read this book over the summer and found it rather easy to remember in what order to add the ingredients. He put them in one at a time, first stirring clockwise then counterclockwise then clockwise again. He added in the last component and smiled to himself. He'd done rather well. He stirred it again, watching as it turned a lovely shade of purple.  
  
"Well, well Mr. Potter. It seems you can do something right for once," said a silky voice behind him. He turned to see Professor Snape.  
  
*** Sorry for the cliffy but hey... I gotta end it somewhere! It's three in the morning here! :) 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Well well... I don't own them! Who's suprised? Raise your hand if you are! *looks around* No one believes they're mine? *cries* Oh well... You're right!  
  
A/N: I'm not sure where I'm going with this so... I'm gonna let people vote at the end. I've gotten lots of reviews for it and I'm very happy. This is the last chappy I actually had an idea for... although I do know there will be Harry singing in later chapters. I just need to get to that point! ^_^ Anywho, I'm gonna post this soon so you can read it! You're options are gonna be down at the bottom of the page so review and let me know what you want done!  
  
The Art of Potion Making Ch. 2  
  
From last chapter: "Well well Mr. Potter. It seems you can do something right for once," said a silky voice behind him. He turned to see Professor Snape.  
  
Harry looked up at the Potions Professor. After he didn't say anything, Snape glared at him.  
  
"Everyone, take a sample of it and put it in a vial. Then bring it to me and I will grade it. Mr. Potter will stay after class. That is all." Snape growled at the entire class. Everyone rushed to fill up a vial of their potions and to put it in a container on the Professor's desk. Hermoine and Ron looked at him sympathetically but left the room with everyone else. Harry remained in his seat, letting his public mask drop a little. He knew Snape would be able to see the jaded look in his eye, the expression on his face was one of boredom. He hadn't let it slip enough to see the black circles under his eyes, or the haunted expression on his face. He kept up the charms that made it look like he was alright, when in fact he wasn't sleeping more than four hours a week. He was becoming exhausted and he knew it.  
  
"So, Potter, how did you manage to do this potion right, when every other one you've done recently has been horribly mangled?" Snape asked in his silky voice. Harry just looked at him like he'd lost his mind and then smiled.  
  
"I knew this potion. Sir," he added belatedly. "I had nothing to do over the summer and I read the book. I taught myself how to do it, I did it in my mind. I could remember the steps since I'd already done it, albeitly in my head." Harry could see Snape's mouth squirm with what looked like a smile when he said that. He knew that the potion's professor did the same thing. He made the potion in his head then made it in his cauldron.  
  
"Well, it's good to know you've finally decided to start studying. You're N.E.W.T.S are later this year after all, wouldn't want you to fail them now would we?" When Harry shook his head, Snape did smile. "Well then, Potter, I've been asked by the Headmaster to... give you extra lessons. Would you like that?"  
  
Harry just looked at him, suprise evident in his eyes. "I... I would... like that, sir," Harry stuttered. He was astonished that Snape was asking his opinion.  
  
"Very well then, Potter. I'll expect you on Wednesday and Friday at 5:30 pm. Don't be late. Or else," Snape said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Sir?" Harry asked, quietly. When Snape nodded he continued, "Could you please call me by my given name? Instead of Potter?" That earned him an odd look and a half smile. Snape nodded again then busyied himself with something on his desk. It was a clear dismissal, even Harry could sense that. He turned and walked out of the room to where Ron and Hermoine were waiting.  
  
"So what'd he want?" Ron asked, impatiently. Harry just stood there with an odd little smile on his face. Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's eyes. "Well, mate? What'd he want?"  
  
"He... he wanted to know if I'd like extra lessons. To help me. He was... I dunno... nice!" Harry said slowly. Ron just looked at him.  
  
"Snape? Nice? You can use those two words in the same sentance? Wow," Ron said.  
  
A/N I have to leave it here, cuz I just ran out of ideas. What would you like to happen?  
  
Harry goes to his first lesson and Snape's flirting with him? Harry runs into Draco and is teased for the look on his face? Harry is late for his meeting? Something else?  
  
Review and vote! I don't know where this is going unless you talk to me! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Get over it. I'm just a poor deluded fan who has no life and has decided to twist her lovely creations into doing unspeakable things! *dies laughing* Oh yeah... I also don't own the song either... don't know who sang it originally but here it is... can anyone guess what it's the theme song to? ^_^ Anywho here's the story!  
  
From last chapter: "Snape? Nice? You can use those two words in the same sentance? Wow," Ron said. And now... on with the story! *giggles*  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah... it was... odd to say the least." He shook his head, a little confused but not wanting to show it. He motioned to Ron and Hermoine. "C'mon, let's go to the Tower," he said quietly, taking off down the halls. Harry walked up to the Fat Lady and said the password then passed through the Common room and went up to his bed. He got the guitar that Hermoine had gotten him for his birthday and quickly tuned it. He carried it gingerly down into the common room and sat down in one of the comfy chairs. He looked around then quietly started to play and to sing. "Through early morning fog I see, Visions of the things to be, The pains that are withheld for me, I realize and I can see... That suicide is painless. It brings on many changes. And I can take or leave it if I please."  
  
He played the slow song, singing the words softly and with feeling.  
  
I try to find a way to make, All our little joys relate, Without that ever- present hate, But now I know that it's too late, and... That suicide is painless. It brings on many changes. And I can take or leave it if I please."  
  
He lowered his head and studied his hand, watching as it struck the melancholy chords.  
  
"The game of life is hard to play, I'm gonna lose it anyway. The losing card I'll someday lay, So this is all I have to say...That suicide is painless. It brings on many changes. And I can take or leave it if I please."  
  
"The only way to win is cheat, And lay it down before I'm beat, And to another give my seat, For that's the only painless feat...and suicide is painless. It brings on many changes. And I can take or leave it if I please."  
  
"The sword of time will pierce our skins. It doesn't hurt when it begins. But as it works its way on in, The pain grows stronger...watch it grin, but... suicide is painless. It brings on many changes. And I can take or leave it if I please."  
  
He didn't notice that people were starting to crowd around him, staring raptly at him. Everyone was amazed, for most of them had never heard Harry sing before and those who had hadn't ever heard him sing anything so sad. He made the listeners feel the song.  
  
"A brave man once requested me, to answer questions that are key. Is it to be or not to be? And I replied 'Oh why ask me?' 'Cause suicide is painless. It brings on many changes. And I can take or leave it if I please."  
  
He paused for a moment and then sang in a soft voice, "...And you can do the same thing if you choose."  
  
Clapping startled him out of his daze. He'd not realized that everyone in the room was staring at him. He saw the looks in their eyes, the pure astonishment. Harry looked around and smiled. They'd liked his playing. He hadn't played for anyone but Ron and Hermoine so far, but the looks on everyone else's face was priceless. He blushed and retreated to his room. Ron and Hermoine followed silently.  
  
"Harry, how did you get so good at playing? It's not been that long since I gave it to you!" Hermoine asked, amazed. Harry blushed again and smirked at her.  
  
"Well... I discovered a memory charm that helped me remember where to place my hands and after that... well it was rather easy."  
  
Hermoine nodded and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Um, Hermoine?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Yes Harry?" she replied.  
  
"What day is it again?" he asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"It's Friday. Why?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Shite! I'm gonna be late for the meeting!" He stood up and ran out of the room, not stopping to say goodbye or to explain himself. Hermoine looked to Ron and saw the same bewildered look on his face. He didn't know either. Damn. She looked at him and the corner of her mouth quirked up.  
  
"Well... since we're alone..." she started, gazing into his eyes. She hoped he'd guess without her prompting him. They'd never done anything more than kiss but still... she hoped for more. He smiled into her eyes and slid his hands around her small waist. He brought his lips to hers, licking along the bottom lip, his tongue begging for admittance into her sweet mouth. She opened willingly and they dueled with their tongues.  
  
A/N: Sorry but I couldn't fit everything I wanted to into this chappy... I'll update soon so you will be able to find out what happens! *grins* 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out I don't own Harry Potter then you're pathetic. I'm not J.K. Rowling but I wish I was! I also wish that she'd take some of my ideas, but hey... can't have everything! *grins*  
  
A/N: Sorry this update's taken a little bit. Reality sux. My mom always told me it did but I didn't believe her till I was out on my own and all that... now I wish I didn't have to deal with it! lol... typical right? Anywho, here's the update! Hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Harry ran through the halls, trying to get to the dungeons as quickly as possible. Snape'd been nice to him earlier and he didn't want the niceness to go away. He figured if he could get to a meeting on time then perhaps Snape'd be a little nicer to him... not in class of course, he had a reputation to uphold and even Harry could understand that. No Harry wanted Snape to be nice to him when they were alone. He skidded to a halt outside the doors to Snape's room. He took a moment to compose himself and then knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said the velvet voice behind the door. He cautiously opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter. You made it. So glad you could join me," Snape said, a slight smile on his lips. He was sitting on a low leather couch in a faded pair of black jeans and a soft cottony shirt. He guestured at the empty seat beside him and Harry sat gingerly down beside his Potions Professor.  
  
"Sir? You said something of lessons?" Harry asked, rather nervous at seeing his professor so... relaxed. Snape laughed lightly at his tone of voice.  
  
"Yes I did, Mr. Potter. And we'll get to that, don't you worry. No, I feel it wise to... learn more about you before I take you into my lab. I want to find out if it's just ineptitude or something else that's causing you to be... oh how should I say this? Terrible in my class?" Snape said softly. "I don't think it's entirely your fault or anything... some people just aren't inclined towards Potions. I understand this and I fully accept it if you're not one of them."  
  
Harry just sat there in shock. He'd never heard his professor be so... blunt before. And so easy to get along with. He sat there and stared at Snape until he saw a hand in front of his face, snapping fingers in his eyes.  
  
"I... I don't know sir... I think that part of it is because you make me nervous. You stalk around the classroom and I just know that I'm going to mess up something. It's inevitable. Um... may I ask you a question sir?" Harry rambled. He still wasn't over the shock of Snape actually talking to him like a real person.  
  
"Of course you can ask me a question, Mr. Potter. And please, while we're in these rooms could you please call me Severus or Sev? I get enough Professor or sir in class thank you very much. I'm rather sick of hearing it," Severus said with a smile.  
  
"Yes si-- Severus. I'll call you that but it'd be nice if you'd call me by my name instead of Mr. Potter." Severus nodded and Harry continued, "Um... Severus? Why are you being so... I don't know. Friendly towards me? I thought you hated me."  
  
Severus shook his head. "I haven't ever truely hated you. I've been a little envious of you sometimes," he said, ignoring the snort Harry issued. "Harry it's simply a game to me. I don't hate you. In fact..." he trailed off his voice going softer till Harry almost couldn't hear him. "In fact, I rather like you. I'd like to get to know you. The real you. Not the... façade you show to the world. The real Harry Potter, not the bloody Boy Who Lived."  
  
Harry nodded. He could understand that and found that he wanted to find out more about Snape-- er Severus. He had to stop thinking of him as Snape. He had full permission to use his first name and he was by gods going to take advantage of it!  
  
"Well, Severus, I'd like to get to know you too. How about this. Just in here, let's pretend we've never met before and we're meeting for the first time. Sound ok to you?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
Severus nodded and held out his hand. "Hi, my name is Severus Snape. I'm a teacher at Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I teach Potions. I've been working there for a while and find that it's getting rather dull there. What's your name?"  
  
Harry smiled, getting into the game. "My name is Harry Potter." He grabbed Severus' hand and shook it. "I'm a student at Hogwarts... I believe I may have met you before? No? Well perhaps I've just seen someone who looks like you!" Harry smiled up at Severus and then looked down at their clasped hands. Severus' gaze seemed to follow Harry's and they then met eyes and smiled at each other.  
  
A/N2: Sorry for the cliffy but this chappy is getting a little long... what should they talk about next? Any suggestions? I'd love to hear any ideas! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: They're not mine...  
  
A/N: I've had many people complain that Sev is too OOC... well I have a reason for it, and I do understand if people don't feel comfortable with the version I have here... I'm having to make him a little OOC cuz normally in the books Snape'd not be seen dead with Harry so... he's gonna be a little OOC... can't help it! I'm trying to get him and Harry to relax and they won't with Sev constantly using his acidic wit... and for Serena yes I have read all five books... If you read what I've written above you will understand a little bit more about it. Now... on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Harry and Severus sat on the couch for a while. Harry was staring around him and Severus had the most unusual look on his face. He looked rather like he'd swallowed a lemon whole or something.  
  
"Um... si-Severus?" Harry said cautiously. Severus turned his ebon eyes on Harry but didn't respond. He had a certain fire in his eyes that made Harry nervous. He was looking at Harry like he used to, with hate in his eyes. Yes, it definately made Harry nervous. "Should we start my lesson?" Harry asked, his voice quavering a little.  
  
Severus didn't answer, merely rose to his feet and with a swirl of his cape led the way into his private lab. "Touch nothing. This is my private lab and I have things brewing that are to delicate to disturb. If you do disturb one I will hold you personally responsible. Understand?" Severus says, his voice like velvet still but like a velvet glove that is covering a clawed hand. There's an emotion there that Harry can't interperate. Was he mad at him? Was he regretting his openness earlier? Harry didn't know and wasn't sure he wanted to ask. Severus paced to an empty cauldron and stood next to it, waiting for Harry to catch up. "We'll be brewing the Dreamless Sleep potion. Get out your book and turn to page 196 for instructions. I'm to... correct you when you make a mistake. Hopefully you are bright enough to learn from your mistakes?" Severus said with a slight bit of venom in his voice and a smirk on his face. Harry blushed a deep crimson but he did as he was instructed to do.  
  
He was a little confused at Severus's demeanor but figured it'd be hard for the professor to open up to anyone for a long period of time. He just hoped that they'd be able to get through the potions without sniping at one another. He didn't really like Snape but he was willing to put aside old grudges. He was growing up after all and it seemed a little childish to keep holding onto a grudge so hard that nothing could diminish it.  
  
He went to the class stores of potion ingredients right outside the door and brought back the required ones. He lay them on the table and precisely chopped them into the slivers they're supposed to be for the potion. He propped the book open on the table and started adding ingredients, paying close attention to the instructions. He was fairly confident that since Malfoy wasn't here it wouldn't be so hard to do it properly, even though Severus was staring daggers in his back. He knew that Severus was watching for the slightest mistake and was determined to make none. He put the ingredients in the cauldron in the order it called for them and stirred when required. After about fourty five minutes the potion was ready to be bottled and tested. He very carefully took the vial Severus handed him and ladled a small amount of the potion into the vial, sealed and labled it then gave it to Severus. He took it to his desk and set it carefully in the rack meant to hold vials of potions. Snape guestured at the door and nearly pushed Harry through it.  
  
"Well... it's nice to see that you are capable of brewing something... although it leads me to wonder why you can't do so well in my class?" Snape said, his eyebrow arched in question.  
  
"You see si- Severus, I'm really not all that bad at Potions," Harry started. Severus snorted softly but Harry continued. "I've been able to brew a proper potion when... certain people aren't there."  
  
"Certain people?" The question in his voice was clear. Harry was going to have to elaborate, but how to tell Severus that Malfoy'd been... ruining his potions if Severus hadn't seen it? It'd sound like he was making excuses which he wasn't.  
  
"Yes. I... I've been able to brew a proper potion when... Malfoy wasn't around me. For example, last class session. Malfoy and his... go-- friends were on the other side of the room from me and I was able to brew it properly wasn't I?" Harry said in a rush. He truely wanted Severus to understand him, to know that he wasn't just slacking off or anything. He'd managed to not call Crabbe and Goyle Malfoy's goons but it was close. He didn't think telling the Head of their House that he thought they were goons wouldn't be a good thing.  
  
He saw Severus' eyes narrow dangerously and said hastily, "I'll prove it to you if you'd like, in our next Double Potions class." Severus didn't respond for a moment but then nodded his head slightly. His lips were narrowed and he looked rather like Aunt Petunia when he did that. At least he wasn't biting Harry's head off, for which he was very grateful. He glanced at the time and jumped to his feet. It was nearly ten fifty five and he needed to get to bed.  
  
"Severus? May I go now?" Harry asked. Severus nodded and as Harry went to the door he said, "And outside of these rooms you're to call me Professor or sir again. Understood?" Harry nodded and ran out the door and back up to the Gryffindor Tower. He climbed the stairs to his dorm and fell into the bed, the last thing on his mind as he drifted off to sleep was Severus. Why had he been so... nice?  
  
A/N: This seems to be a bad place to end it but he's going to bed and will undoubtably be questioned in the morning! Hope you liked it! I know it's ooc but hey... not everything will be in character! so sorry! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm not making any money off this story, though more's the pity!  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long... I just started working again and I'm working 9-10 hour shifts... so it could be a little bit before I upload again... I'm writing as quickly as my muse lets me! Honest!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Harry woke up slowly. His mind was a jumbled mess. What'd happened last night? His memories were a little blurred and he thought really hard on it and suddenly was rewarded. Memories flooded his mind, the making of the potion, the professor being nice... ~Hell must have frozen over!~ Harry thought.  
  
He got up and started to get dressed, then noticed that no one else was up. Puzzled he went to Ron's bed and peeked in the curtains. Ron and Hermoine were under the covers! He jumped back and took deep breaths. He just decided to ignore it, he'd never seen it if anyone asked him. Well, now he had a good reason why Ron wasn't up but for the others... well he didn't think he had the courage to go and see if there was anyone in their beds. He truely didn't want to know.  
  
He finished dressing and rushed down to the Great Hall. He entered and there were people there, students and teachers alike. He felt Professor Snape's eyes on him and he just about blushed. ~Why is he staring at me?~ Harry thought to himself. Shrugging he sat down at the table and started eating his breakfast. Not more than twenty minutes went by before a disheaveled Ron and Hermoine put in an apperance. Harry tried to not blush but failed so he turned his face away from them and concentrated on his food.  
  
"Hey, mate!" Ron called to him. Harry finally looked up and was relieved to feel that he wasn't blushing. "We were looking for you! We-- er I mean I woke up and you weren't there!" Ron had the grace to blush, a furious scarlet that matched his hair. Hermoine just smiled.  
  
"Er... I woke up and no one was there so I wondered if maybe everyone had come down to breakfast. But no one was here!" Harry said, lying through his teeth. He wasn't about to admit that he'd seen them in bed together.  
  
Ron just smiled and said, "Nope, mate, I was asleep. Sorry I wasn't awake when you came up..." He trailed off. "Oh! How did you're 'meeting' go? Why'd you rush off like that?" Hermoine and Ron were both staring at him, expectantly.  
  
"Well... that meeting was with Snape. He had told me to meet him on Wednesday and Friday for extra lessons. That's why I ran off... I was about to be late and I didn't want to get bitched out."  
  
"And? How was it?" Ron asked, anxious to hear all the juicy details. Harry just smiled slightly.  
  
"Well... it wasn't terrible for once. We brewed a Dreamless Sleep potion and I must have amazed Snape when I brewed it properly!" Harry said, laughing. He wasn't about to tell them about Severus allowing him to call him by his first name, or that he was being nice and wanting to get to know him. No... Harry had kept things from them in the past and wasn't about to start telling it all now. He supposed he did really have Slytherin attitudes. He knew he could trust them with the information but he wouldn't. It'd give them too much ammunition against Severus. He may not totally like him now but he definately didn't hate him anymore and he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt someone he liked... even if it was Severus Snape. He glanced up at the teacher's table and saw that Severus was staring at him. As Harry met his eyes, Severus looked away hastily.  
  
"That's pretty much all we did though... Snape sulked because I brewed it right and he couldn't critizise me or take away House points!" Harry finished. Ron just sat there, looking at Harry. Harry saw the dumbfounded look oh his face and smiled. "Don't worry so much Ron! Honestly. It isn't like it's the end of the world that I have extra lessons with Snape, now is it? We both know that if Malfoy isn't around then I can brew potions properly." Harry looked smug as he said that. "Oh and I told him about that. Well... not in so much detail but I told him to watch us next class session and see if Malfoy tries to do anything. He agreed, merely because he was so astounded that I actually knew what I was doing!"  
  
A/N2: Ok... this is all I could come up with for the moment... I wanted to get this out so that everyone could get their Harry/Sev fix! *Grins* Please review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I am not J.K. Rowling (more's the pity) and I did not write five fantastic books.  
  
A/N: Sorry guys, real life intruded. I've been working long hours at work and when I'm not at work I'm at my parents house, working for them! *sighs* now my whole body hurts and my eye is puffy and it's hard to see... oh well enough complaining. (urgh! I tried to get this chappy loaded but it apparently never did... *growls at ff.net) Time for Chapter Seven! *jumps up and down clapping then winces* Here it is!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Harry led the way to the dungeons the next day. They were to have Double Potions and Harry was anxious to show Severus that he hadn't been lying. They arrived and sat as far away from Malfoy as possible. Only problem is that Malfoy didn't seem to want to stay away from them.  
  
"Hey Scarface, has your scar been hurting?" he drawled, holding his hand to his forehead and acting like it was burning.  
  
"That will be enough Mr. Malfoy," Severus said in his dark, velvety voice. Malfoy instantly straightened and Severus threw Harry a glance. Before he could interperate it, Severus started the class. "We will be brewing a Dreamless Sleep potion. Madame Pompfrey asked me to test you on it." There was silence and everyone stared at him, then he snarled out, "Well? What are you waiting for?" Everyone scrambled for their books and then made a mad rush towards the cabnets for ingredients.  
  
Harry exchanged a knowing look with Hermoine and Ron then sauntered down to the cabnet to get his ingredients. He caught Severus staring at him, a puzzled look on his face. He had a look in his eyes that said, 'I know you can make this potion. Prove it to me publicly.' Harry nodded slowly, not moving his head much. It was nearly inperceptable. Someone else noticed though. As Harry and his followers went downt to get their ingredients, Malfoy crept up the stairs to his cauldron and lightly dusted it with powder. It then turned black and blended in with the cauldron. He crept back down the stairs and was seated by the time Harry turned back around. Harry went back up to his cauldron and started chopping the ingredients carefully. He'd already proven to Severus that he could make this potion and he'd watched as Severus took in all the ingredients he'd taken. He knew that he only had what was required for the potion and he knew Sev knew it too. Once he'd gotten the ingredients chopped up finely enough, he started a fire under the cauldron and started carefully adding ingredients. He made sure to stir it in the appropriate direction each time and carefully added in every ingredient. He let it simmer for a moment then looked down. To his horror it was not the color it was supposed to be. He looked at it then raced down to the class store cabnet to retrieve another ingredient. He grounded it up quickly then scattered it in the potion, stirring carefully. He looked up to see Severus looking at him with eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Potter?" Severus said softly. Harry looked up and then back down at his potion. He muttered a word and the flames went out underneath his cauldron. His potion was back to the color it should have been. He felt proud of himself then he looked up at Severus' face. He looked... well slightly miffed and yet at the same time, rather pissed. He stared down at Harry until he answered.  
  
"I... my potion wasn't turning the right color and I realized that somehow there was Powder of Astragalus in it and I knew that to remedy it I'd need powdered root of Damiana so I ran to the cabnet and got some then crushed it and put it in my potion. As you'll see, it's back to normal." Harry said this all while appearing to watch Severus but was really staring at Malfoy. He was the one to see the look of guilt cross his face and then the horror of the fact that his plan had backfired. Harry nodded towards Malfoy and Severus looked. He saw the look on Malfoy's face and strode over to him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Did you see something you'd like to tell us all?" Severus sneered. He was seething inside, knowing that for six years he'd overlooked the blonde boy's behaviour because he was in his House. Severus was disgusted with himself but he wasn't going to let that show. He was watching Malfoy's face carefully and then said, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will stay after class. The rest of you, bring up your potion and label it. Leave it on my desk. Then you are free to go." His eyes never left Malfoy's face. Silently nearly everyone rose and took a vial of potion to the Professor's desk and then left. Harry caught Hermoine and Ron giving him sympathetic looks again but he merely grinned and they sighed softly. Everyone left the room and Severus turned to Malfoy.  
  
"You have some explaining to do young man," Severus said softly.  
  
Sorry for the cliffy but I've gotta go and I wanted to post this so you would have some more Sev/Harry fixes! I don't think that made any sense but here it is anyway! Please review! I wanted to thank all the reviewers I've had so far... oh and Serena? Yes I'd love to take you up on your offer... sorry I haven't responded before this! 


End file.
